


Silent Songs

by clockworkSorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Mute Dave Strider, mute!dave, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkSorrow/pseuds/clockworkSorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have been dating a while and Dave thinks its time to take their relationship to the next level, but will he be able to pop the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I'm sorry for the short chapters. It's not something I usually do, its just that this is an older fic that I imported from my FanFiction account.

Her cane clicks as she walks across the shop to the counter "I'll take a frozen mocha with hazelnut please" The cashier replies with the total and Terezi feels through her wallet to find the right bills. She keeps them in order highest from lowest. She receives her change and puts it in her pocket not knowing where else to put it. A familiar cherry red smell wafts across to her. "I smell you Dave, I know your there." She turns to find him behind her. She looks up blindly "Hey there Dave, what's up. Other than you." She snickers and the lady behind the counter calls her name. Terezi walks over to the counter and grabs her coffee. "Dave, help me to a seat please." He leads her to a seat and sits down across from her. She sips in her coffee as they sit in an awkward silence. "So did you just happen upon my favourite coffee spot by chance, or did you follow me?" She snickers. He taps into a Braille printer and hands it to her. "Happened upon it by chance." She chuckles then hears his laugh, which is more like someone having an asthma attack. He quickly taps into the printer again, handing to to her. "I was kidding, I knew you'd be here. That's why I brought the printer. You're always here on Saturdays." She smirks, "I'll have to give you that Strider, but I miss the old times when you could talk. It's still hard knowing I'll never hear your soothing husky voice again. I guess I'll have to deal, you're with John now anyways." She shrugs and listens for the clicks. Another piece of paper is slid to her. "I miss being able to talk, laugh, makes simple noises. I miss being able to sing, I remember you loved that. John misses it too. He's fluent in sign now, as am I." A tear streaks down her face as she remembers the song he wrote for her. Dave leans over and wipes the tear before clicking again. "Don't cry. I'm sorry, but I had to follow my heart. We're still friends. At least you have me in someway. :)" He types a smiley at the end. "It's uh, nice talking... Seeing... Fuck! It's nice to whatever again Dave." She smilies and hears him clicking away again. " it has been nice, I have to go. I'll see you next week I guess." He slips her the paper and walks out.


	2. ==> Meet the Deaf Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave meets Meulin

I walk out, shoving the printer into my bag. /You only brought it because she'd be there. Why did you even come?/ I shove my hands in my pocket and avoid the looks I get for my piercings, tattoos, plugs, or just being a mute, nearly everyone in town knew now. If I knew anything, it was if I couldn't talk I'd express myself through tattoos and bodily adornments. I smirk, thinking of the next tattoo I would get. /A dark mark on my left forearm/ John would call me a dork but my geeky sleeve on my right arm had already won me that spot.  
I sit on the bench around the corner in a spot set aside for couples with flowers and what not. Every time I saw Terezi, it for some reason pushed me to the point of absolutely craving nicotine. I pull a pack of Marlboro Black Menthol 100's from my bag and lights one. /What's the worst to happen? Lose my voice from Larynx Cancer surgery gone wrong. Oops, already happens. Well not cancer, but vocal cord nodule removal surgery/ I takes another drag, thinking of what the adorkable John would do if he caught me smoking. Probably take the pack and throw it away, I'd simply go over and retrieve it setting it in the table. John would plea for me to stop and I'd say that this would be your last pack, which he knew was a lie. He also knew his bitchy you got without them. It still made me smile thinking of it.  
A stranger walks by, long black hair, cat ears and tail. She turns back to me and signs something quickly, "Nice tattoos" I nods and finishes his cigarette and sign back "thank you" I ask if she is deaf. "Yeah, I'm deaf, but I can talk pretty good. I lost my hearing a few years back. Freak accident." Excitement fuels her, wafting off her in waves. I try to laugh, but it comes out more like a bad asthma attack like always. I sigh heavily. "Don't worry about it, I never got your name I'm Meulin." She reaches her hand out to be shook. I shake her hand and sign her my name. "Dave, I like that. I understand the laugh. My boyfriend is mute too, we just moved here. Wow, I just met you and I already feel like you're one of my best friends" I laugh again, this time attempting to do it a bit softer. I smile and sign something along the lines of "you talk a lot" and laugh again. My phone goes off and it's a message from John. "Daaave! Where are you? Casey needs more food! Don't forget to pick some up at the pet store on your way back!" I reply quickly and shut my phone. Meulin chimes back in "so who was that, if you don't mind my asking." I sign boyfriend, and gets up to head to the pet store. "Mind if a furriend joins?" I all but just about facepalms into next week hearing her use a cat pun like that. I shrugs and keep walking, she follows like a lost puppy, or should I say kitten, on my heels. I turn the corner and walk into the busy pet store. Meulin's eyes light up when she sees the kittens in a pin waiting to be adopted. I hear her from the reptile section cooing over the kittens. I look up and down the aisle for Salamander food because "Casey can only have the best". I finally find the last package of food on the bottom shelf and walk to a cashier to check out. "10.97" the cashier chimed in. I hand her eleven dollars and shove the change he returns me into my pocket. I quickly walk out leaving Meulin to fawn over the kittens. The walk home is a quiet boring one. /I wish I could open the door and shout honey I'm home! Like they did on I love Lucy. But sadly that'll never happen again/ As I shut the door i turn and lock it, I walk in setting the food by the terrarium and plopping down on the couch, turning in the tv. I sit flipping through a few dozen channels for a bit before dozing off in the couch.


	3. ==> Wonder What John is doing

I'm awoken by John shutting the door. He walks over and sits by me. "Hey there sleepy head, how long you been home?" I set up slowly and look outside to see the sun had set, then at the clock. I shrug and lean over on him, still groggy from sleep. I sign "I got Casey the food you wanted. It's under the terrarium." My eyes shut again and pass back out, more tired than I intentionally thought I was. He gets up from beside me and slides his arms under my back and legs to pick me up. "Damn Dave, it's hard to do this." He chuckles and takes me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. "Thank you, John" I sign half asleep. He slips off my shoes and sets them at the end of the bed before crawling up in the bed and cuddling next to me, kissing me lightly on the back of the neck before falling asleep himself.  
I awake to the sun streaming onto my face from the window, I wriggle out of John's vice grip cuddle and make my way to the kitchen to start some breakfast for him before he goes to work. He works at the mall at one of the sunglasses kiosks. He can't work a better job because he had to drop out of high school to take care of his dad. He died not long after, he was diagnosed with stage 4 brain cancer and deteriorated fast. I felt so sorry for him. I helped him through the devastation of it and that's when we got together. We'd been best of Internet buds before so, I'd made a special trip to see him in Washington when his dad was in the hospital the first time. That's when I fell in love with him. He was the cutest dork I'd ever seen. His freckles were scattered over the sun-kissed skin of his face in all the cutest spots, his raven hair was a mess but still looked attractive on him. His glasses a bit too big for his face, which made him look even more like a dork, and his buck teeth when he smiled were the cutest thing ever!  
We've been together for two years and I've recently noticed he's been working harder than ever, putting in more hours for something. He has something up his sleeve. I wish I knew what it was, just to pick his brain for it.  
I walk to the fridge and grab the bacon from the drawer, the butter and eggs from the shelf. I walk back to the counter and start fixing the food. Nearly as soon as food hits the pan to cook John is up, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Good morning, babe." He yawns and sits at the table to watch me cook, a normal occurrence in the Strider/Egbert household. He watches intensely to make sure I don't burn myself. The grease from the bacon pops on my hand and I hiss. He looks up from the morning paper and flies toward me. "Babe! Are you okay?" He grabs my hand and inspects it, one tiny red mark on the back of my hand near the knuckles. I nod quickly and he kisses the mark. I turn and sign to him "nothing like a tattoo" he chuckles and sits back down as I take out the last of the food out of the pan, setting it all on the table. "Smells good" he smiles and serves himself some food. He takes a big whiff before digging in. I watch as he does, slowly eating my own food. He looks up for a moment and I sign "you might want to slow down" He sighs and slows down to a normal pace. "But it's s'good." I roll my eyes at him and continue eating. I chuckle lightly as best as I can as I watch him scarf the food down. He finishes and sets his plate in the sink and walking over to me. He kisses my forehead and goes to change before he leaves for work. I finish eating and tell him good-bye, then walk to the kitchen to clean the mess up. Clean up took longer than usual due to me wanting to have something to do. It's the same thing nearly everyday, make breakfast and cleanup, shower, get dressed, sit around and do nothing until John gets home. When I finished my daily chores and after my shower, I watched tv as usual. I fell asleep on the couch, not a normal occurrence. I dreamt probably my favorite moment in life


End file.
